Information For Us All
by Kiki Wolf Beilschmidt
Summary: Jonathan Hartley was about to start his new job as the United Staes national translator and, unbeknownst to him, he was going in blind, until he found a book which gave him all the information he needed. Oneshot


**This came to my head whilst I was doing the ironing. I suppose there are OC's, but they are just humans/ government officials. Dont hate please.**

Information for us all

I sighed slightly as I walked down the long, majestic halls of this amazing American government building. Could any human baing possibly be this lucky? I highly doubt it. My name is Jonathan Hartly, and I am, as one could say, a completely normal human being who understand what is real and what isnt real.

Of course, I guess I am just slightly abnormal. I am the national translator for the United States of America. The last one retired a few months ago. Apparently the government had been looking all around the States to find someone who could translate many languages, could be trusted with highly confidential government secrets for not only my own country, but hundreds around the world and who could keep an open mind. I guess I must have fit the bill.

I am still rather new to this job. In fact, this is the first meeting I have attended of this sort. Apparently it is going to be highly important and all of the information is highly classified, including every person who attends. As far as I know, only 3 or 4 people know who I am and that I work for the government in such a way. I am only 23 and all these safety precautions seem highly overbearing to me. Maybe its because I am new, I dont really know.

I look down at the folder in my hands. It says:

Jonathan Hartly  
>Government Official<br>2014- Present

It didnt give a lot of information. There was a small picture, but that was only so people knew that I was, in fact, Jonathan Hartly and not some spy trying to get information. Thats how this works. Always over cautious.

I have reached the meeting room now. It is just as majestic as the halls leading to it. Too fancy in my opinion. I sighed lightly before walking over to the right side of the room, where they kept the earphones for the translators. I slipped on the headpeace and checked it was working. Everything was fine. All I needed now was the person I was translating for and I would be attending my first meeting.

There were very few people here. Two other ranslators, that Japanese one, Ayame Hazumi, and that Indian girl Ada Kumar. Oh, thats right, only 3 of the translators with male, me being one of them. I completely forgot.

I sighed once again and sat down, running my hand through my massy brown hair. There was over half an hour left to go, maybe I shouldnt have been this early. My eyes searched the desk I had been given to work at. There was a name plate, so everyone here knew who I was, a bottle of water and a sheet of paper containig pictures of people. These were the people representing the countries. None of them seemed to have their actual names written beneath them, only the name of their country like Canada, Malawi or Thailand. How very queer.

My hazel eyes then spotted the folder I had been given with my name on it. I supposed I could check through that quickly, to see if there was anything more I needed to know. I reached over and opened the dull yellow folder, taking out the first peice of paper I come across.

This one spoke about the war currently goin on in the middle east, on of the topics that were to be discussed today. Another piece held information on global warming and yet another explained about the dire political crisis of a couple of countries. I knew about this already, it was impossible not too.

I have spoken to many people about this simple meeting for weeks, including mr Barak Obama himself. I have discussed the many topics of this meeting so many times they are probably forever etched in the folds of my mind. All this information I already knew.

At least I had wasted away five minutes. I sighed once again before colecting up the sheets and moving to put them back in the folder just as I had found them. However, something else slipped out from inbetween some of the documents. It seemed to be a book, maybe a diary, and it seemed to be rather old.

I didnt know what to do. Maybe it was the property of some important official and by reading it I could endanger my life. After thinking this I mentally slapped myself. I have most definitley been watching too many Marvel movies.

I placed the diary on the edge of my desk and looked up. A few more people had entered the room now, but it still seemed empty and rather quiet. I sorted out my folder and placed it neatly beside my nameplate before opening the book and cautiously reading the first sentence.

_To whomever it may concern._

_You are probably the next translator for the United States of America, is this correct? I wish to warn you abou-_

I quickly snapped the book closed. So, this book was meant for me, but who possibly wrote it. I flicked through the pages before stopping on the very last page. It simply stated:

Jennifer Calloway  
>Governement Official<br>1965-**2014**

This woman, Jennifer Calloway, had been working for the government for 49 years. The first thing I notcied was that the date 2014 had been writen in a different pen than the rest of the information. Possibly it had been filled in after Jennifer had retired. Who knows?

I quickly looked up again, seeing that the roon was still mostly empty. I looked down at the book again and started to read.

To whomever it may concern.

You ae probably the next translator for the United States of America, is this correct? I wish to warn you about the position you are currently working in and, mostly, the people who you are working for.

This job is dangerous, but not nearly as dangerous as the people who need you to do it. Have you seen the representatives yet? Have you seen anything in their eyes? Do they seem different to you? Well they are.

You may put the book down now, calling me a crazy, old, superstitious woman, but everything I am writing in here is true. You see, good sir or madam, the representatives are not just people talking about their countries. No. Rather, they are countries talking for their people.

The representatives are, quite literally, Anthropomorphic Personifications of Countries. You think your president or MP's are bad, you havent seen anything.

These things, have the blood of many on their hands. They have been in every single battle their people have been involved in and have killed many people.

But try not to be deterred. It may sound like I am trying to get you to quit this job, but I am not suggesting it. I am warning you to tread carefully around them. Saying the wrong thing at the wrong time could end up with you being injured. These countries are not quite sane.

Let me start with your very own country. The United States of America, or just America as he prefers to be called. I have spent a lot of time around this man, more time than seems natural to be completely honest, and I have managed to read him very well.

He seems to be an extremely cheerful person, not letting anything deter him. He is young compared to a lot of the other personifications, but that means nothing. He has seen a lot of war. He still blames himself for the death of each and every American during the second world war. You can see it in his eyes whenever the war is mentioned. Never bring that war up around him.

Also, never speak of his days as a colony. It may seem innocent, but it wasnt. He spent a lot of time with another country, the United Kingdom to be precise, when he was still young and innocent. He claimed the elder to be his brother, from what I have been told. When America claimed his independece he had to fight a lot. He had to completely go against his former mentor, and even tried to kill him once. He had to fight against his own brother, Canada, who was still a part of Britain at that time. Never speak of his colonization days.

Finally we have the cold war. America used to look up to Russia, they used to be good friends. But now they are cold and hateful towards each other, it isnt a good thing. It is obvious that they want to be friends, but both are too prideful to admit it and thier governments would never allow it to happen.

When it comes to America and his allies and enemies, it can be extremely hard to tell what he is thinking. Avoid talking about Russia as a personification if you can and only speak to America as if Russia were just a landmass. Pretend you do not know.

The next country would probably be the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, or just Britain. His past is deep and dark, far to horrible for us humans to understand but I have tried and I have managed to unlock something.

I know that Britain has had a hard time with his brothers and I believe he still does. Scotland, Wales and Ireland are all older than he is and all of them hated Britain. I do not know why, but it has probably affected the way he acts today. You may not meet his brothers because Britain always represents the whole kingdom rather that just his own portion of land.

Britain has a strange way or coping with this. I think that Britain may be depressed, it seems likely. He is just lonely, dont judge him badly. Anyway, he claims that he can see things. Mythical creatures like fairys and elves and unicorns. I think is helps him, but do not mention it and you wont have to be confused by any answer this man may give you. He also copes by drinking, but I highly doubt that he will drink in the meeting.

Next thing, do not mention any of Britains colonies. To us, Britains colonies are just countries who's people declared independence whilst the Brits didnt want them to for various reasons. Countries do not see it this way. They see their colonies as their little brothers or sisters, even if they are not blood related. These children grow up and, more often than not, forcefully declare themselves independent and will fight their carers for it.

It has happened many times with Britain. I dont think I could possibly list all of Britains former colonies, the children who he looked after before the grew up and left him. This fact also makes him depressed, more so than the way he was treated as a child.

There is also one last thing concerning this man, and though you may think it is childish I find it significant. France. Britain and France have never really been on good terms. They will fight during a meeting, sometimes violently, but do not worry, they will not seriously harm one another.

Might as well speak about France now, though there is not much to tell. Firstly I suggest that you say nothing of the French revolution, even in passing. France has not yet gotten over this yet and I doubt he ever will. He blames himself for killing many. On that note, do not mention Joan of Arc. I know he loved that girl, be it as a sibling, a daughter or an actual lover, I dont know nor do I wish to. I think this is when France will get most upset.

Just like Britain I find that France has a way of coping but his is... different, may I say. He seems to be obsessed with the idea of spreading love, and by love I mean actual full on love. I dont fully understand what France's motives are behind this kind of release, but it must work for him because he is normally in high spirits. Just, try not to let him charm you. In fact, dont let him speak to you about anything that isnt work related, for your own benefit.

Next is the person I am mostly concerned about. Russia. I honestly think he is completely unhinged, and he doesnt really hide it. His history is dark and depressing, even more so that Britain's and France's put together. One wrong word from you and Russia will instantly change from the seemingly innocent and sweet person he looks to be, into the dangerous murderer he could possibly be.

I do not wish to speak much about Russia, for his past terrifies me. He has two sisters, Ukraine and Belarus. He history with Ukraine is rocky and it is steadily getting worst. Best that you dont bring her up at all. As for Belarus, I think you should just not mention her either. She is obsessed with her brother, to the point of wanting to marry him. He is scared of her and does not wish to marry her.

One last thing. He may ask that you 'Become one with mother Russia?' This is highly concerning for you and I hope this never happens and if it does, pray that you be among many other people and not alone. He is basically asking that you become one with Russia, which isnt a good thing. Either change the subject or lightly dismiss the idea. Do not dismiss the idea directly and do not say yes.

The next country is Germany, but I plan to make this swift. Do not judge him so quickly, he is not what his former boss made Germany out to be, he really is a good person. He is just negative and harshly sincere.

He is the country that takes charge more than any other. He controls the more outgoing countries and keeps the meetings running as smoothly as possible. He may be quick to anger but he is better at conceaing his feelings than most of the others, making him seem the most sane.

Obviously, the worst thing that you can possibly do is bring up most anything to do with the second world war. He blames himself, calls himself a monster, beieves others when they call him a devil. It isnt true though. A personification has to be extremely strong to be able to defy their bosses wishes, and Hitler had his mind set. Germany was not able to change what was going to happen, though it still pains him. You can see it in his eyes.

If you do mention World War two, maybe say something about how Germany's quick recovery from WW1 inspired you or how you believe that Germany is now extremely successful and no one blames the Germans for WW2. It will be good to know that Germany might smile again.

The only other thing you need to know concerns Germanys brother, Prussia. The two were close once, Prussia teaching Germany everything he knew and Germany looking up to Prussia like he was a hero. But Prussia has been dismissed from his duty. He no longer lives here with us, and he was the only person who really understood Germanys pain.

Prussias death changed Germany, made him even more negative and even harsher when it comes to reality. Never, ever mention Prussia. Many countries knew Prussia and loved him, so never mention him in front of any country, but maybe look him up. You might find his story inspiring.

The last country I want to mention is Italy, and this country is rather... special. You see, there is not just one personification for Italy, but two. Italy Romano is the eldest and represents the South or Italy whilst Veneziano is the eldest and represents the North.

Let me first talk about Romano. I think his main problem is his extensive jealousy. It festers inside of him, taking away any common sense. He is rather rude and closed off, never accepting compliments and insulting many of his fellow personifications.

I think he is scared. He was always the heir to his grandfathers legacy. His grandfather was, of course, the Roman Empire. I believe that he knew how greedy people could be, only wanting him for his power as a country and the good resources and culture his country provided. He is smart, thats for certain.

I think the concept of having friends is still foreign to him. He mostly stays with Spain, as Spain was the only real mentor for Romano when he was still young.

I think he is also tired. He is tired of being pushed aside and ignored in favour of his little brother, who is apparently, so much better than the foul mouthed, grumpy Italy Romano. But, trust me when I say this, Romano can be nice, but just not to strangers. He can talk to children and woman and those he is close to. He doesnt truly hate, he just tries to stay closed off, thats his biggest problem.

Then we have Italy Veneziano. This one is mostly called Italy, so I shall stick with that for now. He is extremely oblivious, carefree and all together doesnt seem very bright, but do not be fooled. He is strong, both mentally and physically. He can fight his way through most anything, even having defeated the Ottoman Empire, now known as Turkey, when the empire was in its prime.

However, I dont think Italy likes to fight. He acts weak and does not fight, prefering to run away, but I think it is because he has seen to much pain to have to go through it again. When he was a child he used to have to fight his own, sometimes with his older brother, sometimes without.

I think he acts childish and oblivious because its his own coping method. I believe he has just had enough of having to put up with and now he just wants out.

I can say no more I am afraid but these are just a few countries. Keep this going please, so the generations to come will know what to expect in the other countries and good luck.

Jennifer Calloway

My hazel eyes scanned the book, looking for anymore words of wisdom that Ms Calloway has to offer but there were none. I sighed softly before looking up. More people were here now, the room nearly full. I looked at the countries gathered before me, socialising like normal people.

I heard a voice come through the headpiece then. "Hello, is this working?" I knew who it was instantly.

"Indeed it is Mr United States of America, sir. Can you hear me?" I said, making sure to keep my voice loud and clear, like I was taught. "Indeed I can Mr Hartly. And please, just call me America." I gave a soft grin, before looking at the photo sheet and looking back up at the round table, instantly spotting America, who was staring right at me.

"Only if you call me Jonathan, America." I said, a slight joke in my voice. "Its a deal." America said, laughing loudly, just as the meeting was called to start.

I quickly slipped the book into my briefcase before sitting up straight and listening to Germany's words. I started to repeat his words, translating from German to English and soon having to translate from Japanese to English.

Suddenly, nothing made sense. I dont know what is real and what is fantasy anymore. I guess I will just have to wait and find out.

I took the book out of my briefcase and wrote at the top of the next clean page

'My name is Jonathan Hartly and I was the translator for the United States of America from 2014 to whenever you may begin in this job. I wish you good luck and I shall now give you information on the countries Ms Calloway didnt manage to examine.'

This was going to be interesting.


End file.
